Rei, How Can I Tell You
by Luna's Meow
Summary: For those that liked my other story He Gave Me The World. It and this was written by my sister a while back and I'm posting them for her. They were written quite a while ago however, so they will not be edited.


It started out like any other sleep over the five best friends had.

They watched a romantic movie, chatted about the latest gossip, and

talked about any new threat to the human race that might be appearing.

These five girls were the Sailor Scouts. But that didn't mean they

didn't like to have good time just like any other group of friends. Mina

was reading a teen magazine when she stumbled across a game that they

could play.

Mina: Hey guys listen to this game they have in the magazine. They said

it's perfect for sleep overs and frankly this one is getting boring.

Raye: As long as we don't destroy my house.

Mina: What you do is get pick a person to be 'the contestant' and you

write down a question on a note card and tape it to their forehead so

they can't see it. Then the rest of the people make up a dare for the

person to do. If the 'contestant' doesn't want to do the dare they have

to answer the note card. Wanna play?

Serena: Yeah!

Amy: I don't know, we don't want to invade anyone's privacy, do we.

Lita: Aw come on Ames, we got nuttin' better to do and it sounds

cheesy but fun. Why got somethin' to hide.

Amy: Me..uh..no!

Serena: Well then let's play. I elect Raye to be the first

contestant.

Raye: Oh, alright fine I'll be you're little ginny pig.

The rest of the girls all huddled together to discuss what the

question and dare would be. They laughed at the decision they came

up with. They were dying to know the answer to the question and they

knew Raye would never go for the dare.

Serena: O.k Raye. (putting the note card on Raye's head) Here's the

dare. Go into Grandpa's room while he's sleeping and draw a smily

face on his bald head with a magic marker.

Raye: What! Are you insane! He'd kill me!

Mina: Then I guess it's the card.

Raye watched as all the girls smiled deviously at her. She knew this

was going to be bad. But she wouldn't dare lie to her friends about

anything. So she reluctantly pulled off the card and read what it

said on it.

Raye: (reading out loud) How do you really feel about Chad?

AAAAAHHHH I can't answer this. You can't make me answer this. I

have to answer this don't I.

All: Yup.

Lita: So come on already. We're your friends we're not going to

laugh at you. If anything we'll try to help you.

Raye: The..the truth is I don't know how I feel about Chad. Sometimes I

want to kiss him and others I want to hit him over the head with

something hard. He confuses me so much.

Mina: Wow Raye, I didn't know you were so confused about the whole thing. Why

didn't you come to us with your problem.

Raye: Well we were having enough trouble with the nega people and I didn't

want to make matters worse.

Serena: Ya know Raye, that's exactly how I felt about Darien before I found

out he was my prince. In fact, I thought about him that way after too. Now

that I think about it I still feel that way sometimes. Oh, well I guess

that's how love goes I guess.

Raye: Love? You think I love him. Do I? No...well.

Mina: Never been in love before have ya.

Raye: No..am I now? I admit I've never had these feelings for any guy before.

Amy: Raye, I don't pretend to be the genius on this or anything, but from what

I understand love is different for everyone. I think the only person who can

answer your question whether you love Chad or not..is you.

Raye: Thanks guys. You know what?

All: What?

Raye: (slightly crying) I think I'm in love. But I want him to tell me his

feelings first because I don't think I could handle being rejected, then

having to live with him. Do you think he likes me back?

We now see Chad lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He can hear an

occasional burst of laughter from Raye's room. He wonders what they are

talking about because all of a sudden it gets really quiet. He is thinking

about Raye. He usually is. He fell in love with her from the first time he

met her on the stairs of her temple that fateful night.

Chad: (thinking) Gawd she's beautiful. Not a girl in the world can top her

beauty. I wish I could tell her how I feel. But every time I try I get all

clammed up. It's as if she puts a spell on me every time she looks at me with

those intense purpleish-brownish-black eyes. Strange color, but it suites her

so well. She's so mysterious. Oh Raye, I love you but, how do I tell you?

Chad went over to his desk and pulled out the song he had been working on for

weeks. It described his love for Raye perfectly. Not that he'd ever get the

chance to sing it for her. He had been secretly taking voice lessons and he

knew that he was good now, but when would he get the chance?

The next day

The girls are all at school having lunch. (they all go to the same highshcool)

Molly: Hi guys, can I sit with you? Um..Melvin to if that's alright.

All: Sure.

The girls all thought Molly was really cool. In the last couple months she

had been becoming better and better friends with their group. Much to

Serena's urging.

Melvin: Hidy-ho. Did you girls hear about the charity talent show that the

city is holding?

Serena: No, what talent show?

Chad is sitting behind a bush eating his lunch when he overhears their

conversation. (he goes to that school too)

Mlevin: Well the city is having a talent show to raise money for the homeless.

Tryouts are today at six. Tickets are ten dollars. The turn out is expected

to be big. It will be held one week from to marrow. You girls going to go?

Raye: Yeah, definitely. I wish I had known sooner I would have tried out.

Oh, well. I don't have anything prepared now.

Chad: (thinking) This is perfect! I'll sing the song at the talent show!

I've already got it down pat! When I'm up on the stage I'll just dedicate it

to Raye. What if she turns me down? What if I humiliate her? No! I will do

this to prove my love to her once and for all...I hope.

Chad went to the tryouts at six o'clock and sang for an audience for the first

time since he had gone to the Cherry Hill Temple. It felt good to sing again

for someone other than a teacher. He was calm, cool, and confident. He aced

the tryouts.

In the next few days that came Chad was either at rehearsals or doing chores.

Raye was moping. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. So she tried

to avoid him. Grandpa was getting a bit suspicious about both their behavior.

He jus shrugged it off. He hoped that they would both grow up and admit they

liked each other soon. The day of the concert was growing closer. Chad could

feel himself getting more and more nervous. Raye noticed that he was getting

ansy so she decided to talk to her friends about it.

Raye: I don't know what's wrong with him lately. He seems so nervous. When I

asked him if he was going to the talent show, hinting that he would ask me to

go there with him on a date, he almost flipped.

Lita: That's weird. Maybe he's in the talent show...no that can't be it.

Serena: Raye, you should talk to him about it. I feel real bad for you. I

know how much you wanted Chad to ask you to go with him. Do you mind that

Darien will be sitting with us. I asked him to.

Raye: No, I don't mind.

Lita: Well, I kinda got asked there by Ken. I told him he could sit with us.

Raye: You guys I think it's great that you have dates. I don't mind really.

Lita, you and Ken have really been doing well since you started dating. (half

laughing) What's your secret.

Lita: No secret, just love.

It was finally here. The talent show. Chad was behind the curtain looking

out. He was their grand finally. That's not what he was nervous about,

though. He saw Raye and her group of friends sit in the first row. They had

got there majorly early to get good seats. Serena was sitting next to Darien.

She was holding his hand and he whispered something to her hand she started

blushing. Chad imagined him and Raye doing the same thing and all of a sudden

he was filled with confidence. He remembered a couple of days ago when Raye

came up to him with a sincere look of worry. She had asked him if he was o.k.

He had been acting strangely for the past few days. Right then and there he

wanted to tell Raye everything. All about the song, his feelings, everything.

But he held back. He knew that the right time would be at the concert. That

time was in a few short hours.

The first acts came on. Most were pretty lame. But the audience was kind and

they knew that these were last minute acts put together for the purpose this

talent show only. That is all except Chad. The act before Chad was rapping

up. He felt a not in his stomach start to form again. Then he just pictured

him and Raye out on dates, flirting shamelessly, holding hands, and even

kissing. He wanted that stuff so bad he could taste it. He wanted to take Raye

in his arms and never let go. He wanted to shield her from the lies and pains

of the world. He wanted...

Stage guy: Chad your up.

Chad walked slowly towards the stage. When he was up there he immediately

focused his eyes on Raye. She gasped in surprise.

Raye: What's he doing? Why is he..

Mina: SHHHHH he's about to start.

Chad: Tonight I'm going to sing a song I wrote called Confessions. It's named

that because that's exactly what it is. This song is going out to the girl

who I have fallen madly in love with. Raye Hino this is my confession.

Raye gasped in surprise. She didn't know what to do. Chad was looking strait

at her. All she could do stair back smiling. Then he started his song. And

surprised everyone. Including himself.

I took one look at you

Into those soft dark eyes

I knew that my heart would never

Never again be mine

Refrain

Your beauty, your touch they are what keep me going

Your smile your fire they keep my heart burning

Your love and your heart I want to call my own

Please don't deny me this love

Please don't deny me this love

Raye could feel the tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. He loved her. She

felt someone squeeze her arm. She looked over to see Serena smiling giddily at

her. They hugged. Raye never felt a joy like this in her life. She felt like

all the love she had been shutting inside of her had all of a sudden burst and

the only thing keeping her together is her skin. As she listened to the last

few lines of the song she looked up at Chad whose eyes had never left her. She

saw his face full of love and relief. He saw her start to cry then hug Serena

and smile warmly up at him. He wasn't going to be rejected after all.

If you would say that you feel the same way

Tell me that our love will always live on

Reassure me that my love is not in vain

Confess, confess how you feel to me

The talent show ended. Everyone was clearing out. Raye decided she'd stay and

wait for Chad by the stage doors. the girls each said good luck and gave her a

hug then went home.

Chad was one of the last people out of the doors. He had been backstage

thinking about what Raye would do. The manager of the show came up and told

him that a girl was waiting out there for him. Chad couldn't believe it! She

actually stayed. Chad ran to the doors stopping just short of them.

Chad: (thinking)Just do it. The hard part's done. What's wrong with you.

Chad finally walked out the doors to see Raye sitting nervously on the stage

her feet dangling.

Chad: (thinking) She looks so cute when she's nervous. (aloud) Uh..hi. So..

did you like the song. I wrote it just for you.

Raye: Chad, I love the song. I also love you, Chad. I really do, I just never

had the courage to tell you. Believe it or not the girls actually made me

realize it myself. I guess there medaling is good sometimes.

Chad: You really love me?

Raye nodded and giggled as Chad lifted her down off the stage and spun

her around. He started to lean down to kiss her when the lights suddenly

turned off. They listened as the last person left. They were alone in the

dark. Can you get any more romantic than that. Raye flung her arms around

Chad's neck. He responded by holding her tightly around the waist. Their

parted lips met and they kissed each other with the passion and love that had

been bottled up for so long. Raye added the last effect of her tongue. Chad

pulled her closer. He gripped the back of her shirt. So close, so tight, so

warm. Raye moaned softly. They broke off for just a second and then came back

into an even harder, more passionate kiss. Raye felt Chad run his fingers

across her stomach where her shirt didn't quite reach her belt. A fire was

lit. He lifted her up onto a low sitting table where he could lean over her

while she sat in an almost laying down position. She rapped her two legs

around one of his and lifted her knee up his leg ever so slowly just to tease

him. He hurridly kissed the top of her neck as if she would dissapear any

moment. Raye was gripping his jacket like it was the only thing keeping her

alive. Before they could go any farther Chad stepped on his guitar. It made a

loud screeching noise awakening them.

They broke apart the darkness surrounded them. They could only make out

each others outline. She sat up and nodded towards the door. They walked to

the door hand in hand. Raye's hand fit perfectly inside Chad's. They walked to

the to the temple hand in hand. And that's the end for now.


End file.
